Human touch
by Sunuxal
Summary: Remus erlebt eine Vollmondnacht im Grimmauldplace 12. Allein - da Sirius nicht in seiner Animagusgestalt zu ihm kommt obwohl er es könnte. Slash


Eigentlich eine Fortsetzung zu meiner Story "Dunkle Nacht der Seele". Kann aber auch seperat gelesen werden. Auch eine meiner älterer Geschichten.

* * *

_Well, if it's so deep you don't think  
that you can speak about it,  
Just remember to reach out and  
touch the past and the future.  
Well, if it's so deep you don't think  
you can speak about it,  
Don't ever think that you can't  
change the past and the future.  
You might not, not think so now,  
But just you wait and see -__ someone will come to help you._

_- Kate Bush - Love and Anger -_

* * *

Die Strahlen der tiefstehenden Sonne dringen durch das angelehnte Fenster hinter mir und fangen sich in den von Molly auf Hochglanz geschrubbten Töpfen und Pfannen, die über dem Herd hängen. Der Wind lässt sie schaukeln, und sie schicken ein Dauerfeuer kleiner Lichtblitze durch den Raum, die sich direkt in mein Gehirn zu bohren scheinen.  
Ich stütze meinen Kopf in die Hände, presse die Handballen gegen meine Augen und an die Stelle der Blitze treten diffuse, vielfarbige Muster.  
Um dem Impuls entgegen zu wirken, aufzuspringen, um Töpfe und Pfannen von ihren Haken zu reißen und sie quer durch den Raum zu schleudern, atme ich mehrere Male tief ein.

Immerhin ist es ruhig. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder gehen noch – beziehungsweise schon wieder - ihren eigentlichen Pflichten nach oder sind irgendwo anders im Haus. Der einzige, den ich hören kann ist Kreacher, der in seinem Verschlag am anderen Ende der Küche rumort.

Ich greife blind nach der Kanne zu meiner Rechten und gieße mir den Rest des kalt gewordenen Tees ein.  
Er ist so bitter, dass mein Mund sich zusammenzieht und ein so trockenes Gefühl hinterlässt, als hätte ich gar nichts getrunken.  
Ich sollte frischen aufsetzen, da ich genau weiß, wie sehr ich es nachher noch bereuen werde, die Gelegenheit zum Trinken nicht genutzt zu haben, als ich sie noch hatte. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu überwinden aufzustehen, den Kessel aufzusetzen, nach Teeblättern und Zucker zu suchen.

Außerdem sollte ich an Stelle des verdammten Tees etwas ganz anderes trinken!

Ich löse eine Hand von meiner Stirn, fege die leere Tasse mit einer heftigen Bewegung vom Tisch und höre, wie sie auf den Steinfliesen zerschellt.

Meine kurzfristige, kindische Befriedigung wird von einem weiteren Schwall heißer Wut abgelöst.  
Vor lauter anderen Pflichten sei er nicht dazu gekommen, eine der Zutaten für den Banntrank rechtzeitig für den Brauvorgang zu sammeln, hat Snape mir gestern mit falschem Bedauern mitgeteilt.  
_Lügner!_  
Es ist nichts weiter als eine seiner dummen, kleinlichen Racheaktionen für echtes oder eingebildetes Unrecht, das ihm vor Jahrzehnten von uns angetan wurde.  
James hätte ihn damals nicht aufhalten sollen: Hätte Snivellus das Rendezvous mit meinem Alter Ego überlebt, hätte er jetzt einen wahren Grund für Rachegefühle. Zudem würde er am eigenen Leib erfahren, welchen Unterschied dieser verfluchte Trank macht!  
Mit einem Aufstöhnen schüttle ich heftig den Kopf: Das bin nicht ich, der das denkt!  
Das bin nicht _ich!_

Ich höre, wie Kreacher aus seinem Versteck kommt und unter dem langen Refektoriumstisch hindurch schlurft.

„Der verlauste Werwolf versucht, Kreacher zu terrorisieren. Zerschlägt Geschirr", lamentiert er weinerlich, „aber Kreacher wird sich nicht darauf einlassen, o nein! Kreacher wird das nicht wegmachen. Dass ist nicht seine Aufgabe. Aaach, Kreachers wahre Herrschaften hätten so einen nie ins Haus gelassen..."

Mein Bein zuckt heftig in dem Impuls, nach dieser widerlichen kleinen Kreatur zu treten, und ich kann mich nur mit äußerster Mühe zurückhalten. Ich fahre mir grob mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, hebe blinzelnd den Kopf: Die Küchengeräte unter dem Deckenbalken reflektieren das Licht nicht mehr, die Sonne steht zu tief.  
Heißer Schrecken durchfährt mich, als mir bewusst wird, wie spät es schon ist, und ich stehe hastig auf. Bevor ich die Tür erreiche, wird sie aufgerissen und Tonks stürmt mit einer Papiertüte voller Lebensmittel auf dem Arm herein. Sie stolpert, fällt gegen mich und hält sich mit einer Hand an mir fest.

„Ups!", keucht sie.

Ich befreie mich ruckartig von ihrem Griff.

„Verdammt noch mal, Tonks!", herrsche ich sie an, „Pass doch auf!

Sie sieht zu mir auf, die brauen Augen unter den bonbonrosa Ponyfransen erschrocken aufgerissen.

„Es ... tut mir Leid", murmelt sie geknickt.

Ich schäme mich für meine Überreaktion und spüre im selben Moment heftige Wut darüber, dass sie mich dazu gebracht hat, mich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Remus?"

Dumbledores leise Stimme vom anderen Ende der Eingangshalle erspart mir eine Entschuldigung, Erklärung, oder was auch immer.  
Ich verlasse die Küche wortlos und habe das Gefühl, als ob die Blicke des Mädchens mir Löcher in den Hinterkopf brennen würden.

Dumbledore steht an der geöffneten Kellertür.

„Es wird Zeit", bemerkt er ohne erkennbaren Tadel in der Stimme und bedeutet mir mit einer Geste, voran zu gehen.

Widerwillig trete ich an ihm vorbei.  
Kalte, abgestandene Luft schlägt mir von unten entgegen.  
Will er verhindern, dass ich es mir anders überlege und umkehre? Dumbledore lässt die Spitze seines Zauberstabs aufflammen und ich folge meinem eigenen langgestreckten Schatten die Stufen hinunter. Das ist doch der Grund, aus dem er mitkommt. Glaubt er, ich sei so leichtsinnig? Verantwortungslos? Glaubt er das?  
Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten: Ich habe ein einziges Mal in einer dieser verdammten Nächte die Leben anderer Menschen in Gefahr gebracht! Dieses eine Mal sieht er! Keine der unzähligen anderen Nächte, in denen ich das nicht tat, in denen ich die größten Anstrengungen und widrigsten Umstände in Kauf nahm, um genau das zu verhindern!

Die gewölbte Kellerdecke ist so niedrig, dass ich die feuchten Ziegel über mir mit ausgestrecktem Arm berühren könnte. Wie weitläufig er ist, ist schlecht abzuschätzen, da das gegenüberliegende Ende im Dunkeln liegt und zudem hinter dem Gerümpel verborgen ist, das die anderen Ordensmitglieder zur Seite geräumt haben, um ein Podest zu errichten: Diese Konstruktion ist etwa kniehoch, quadratisch, mit einem Durchmesser von etwa sechs Metern. Das Holz ist mit einer dicken Schicht Leder überzogen, gepolstert wie der Boden einer Zelle für Geisteskranke. In der Mitte liegen zwei geschmiedete Ketten aus fingerdicken Metallgliedern.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich reglos dagestanden bin und die Szene angestarrt habe, aber Dumbledore hat geduldig gewartet.  
Ich entledige mich schließlich meiner Kleidung, habe in weiser Voraussicht nichts anderes als Robe und Schuhe angezogen. Dann wickle ich mich in die bereitliegende Decke. Es ist kalt hier unten, von der Hitze des Sommers ist nichts zu spüren, trotzdem merke ich, wie mir Schweiß die Flanken hinab läuft.

Zögernd trete ich auf das Podest, knie mich in der Mitte hin und strecke widerwillig die Arme vor.  
Dumbledore schiebt die Manschetten der Fesseln um meine Handgelenke und sie schließen sich mit dem scharfen, schnalzenden Geräusch einer Schnappfalle. Ich zucke zusammen, ziehe die Arme instinktiv zurück.  
Zu spät.

Die Manschetten sind mit einem Zauber belegt: Selbst wenn ich jetzt, wo ich noch bei Verstand bin, den Öffnungszauber über sie spräche, würde nichts passieren. Er ist erst nach Sonnenaufgang wieder aktivierbar.  
Die Fesseln dienen nicht dazu, mich am Ausbrechen zu hindern, die Schutzzauber, die Dumbledore über Tür und Fenster gesprochen hat, sollten ausreichen: Die Ketten sind dafür da, dass ich mir selbst so wenig Schaden wie möglich zufüge, nicht das Gerümpel zertrümmere, nicht versuche, mit meinen Krallen den Mörtel zwischen den Steinen heraus zu kratzen, um mir einen Weg aus meinem Gefängnis zu graben.

„Alles in Ordnung soweit?", erkundigt Dumbledore sich.

_Was für eine saublöde Frage! _Klar, alles in Ordnung. Abgesehen von dem Umstand, dass ich mich gleich in eine blutrünstige Bestie verwandeln werde und dass die Verwandlung sich anfühlen wird, als würde mir jeder Knochen im Leib einzeln gebrochen! Aber sicher - sonst ist alles in allerbester Ordnung!

Ich schlucke die sarkastische Erwiderung hinunter.

„Ja", antworte ich gepresst.

Dumbledore nickt langsam. Er legt mir eine Hand auf den Kopf, lässt sie dort einige Herzschläge lang ruhen, fast so, als wolle er mich segnen.  
Anstatt meine Aggression noch weiter anzufachen, weckt diese Berührung den Wunsch in mir, ihn wie ein kleines Kind darum anzubetteln, noch etwas zu bleiben.

„Wir sehen uns morgen Abend", verabschiedet er sich.

Ich entgegne nichts, verfolge, wie er die Stufen hinauf geht und aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet. Schließlich sehe ich nur noch den Schein des Lumos-Zaubers, höre, wie er die Tür öffnet und sie hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fällt.  
Ich bin allein.

* * *

Es ist nicht völlig dunkel, rechts und links befinden sich kleine, halbbogenförmige Fenster aus dickem Bleiglas, gerade oberhalb der Erdoberfläche. Die Scheiben sind dick und undurchsichtig, die Gitterstäbe auf der anderen Seite lediglich als dunkle Streifen zu erkennen.

Ich versuche, eine bequemere Position einzunehmen, strecke mich aus und lege mich auf die Seite.  
Die Ketten lassen mir etwa einen halben Meter Spielraum. Sie sind zu lang, um zu verhindern, dass ich mich selbst kratzen und beißen kann, aber um diese Möglichkeit völlig auszuschalten, müssten die Manschetten direkt am Untergrund befestigt sein - was nicht geht, da noch genügend Bewegungsspielraum da sein muss, um mich die andere Gestalt annehmen zu lassen.  
Allein der Gedanke an erzwungene völlige Reglosigkeit jagt ein heftiges Schaudern durch meinen Körper.

Ich ziehe die hinab gerutschte Decke enger um meine Schultern.  
Nichts ist zu hören: Keine Geräusche aus dem Haus über mir, kein Auto auf der Straße. Nichts, was mich von dem, was mir bevorsteht ablenkt.  
Ich setze mich unruhig wieder auf, in den Schneidersitz, drapiere die Decke neu, schließe die Augen.  
Der Gestank, die typische Geruchsmischung von feuchten Kellern, ist Übelkeit erregend. Wie kommt es nur, dass alle Keller ähnlich riechen? Egal ob in einem alten Haus wie diesem oder einem Neubau, egal ob Villa oder Mietshaus, egal ob Zaubererhaus oder das eines Muggels…  
Seit ich fünf Jahre alt war, habe ich diese Ausdünstung kennen- und hassen gelernt, wie ein chronisch Kranker den Geruch der Klinik.

Mir wird bewusst, dass ich meinen Oberkörper monoton vor und zurück wiege, zwinge mich aufzuhören, kralle meine Hände in den Stoff der Decke.  
Ich reibe die Wolle zwischen meinen Fingern, senke gedankenlos den Kopf, um an ihr zu riechen. Nichts. Steril, durch Hauselfenmagie gereinigt.  
Langsam öffne ich die Augen: Tartanmuster, ich verdanke sie wohl McGonagalls Umsicht. Ich erkenne klar jedes Karo, jeden Streifen, jeden einzelnen Fadenverlauf, könnte aber nicht sagen, ob das Muster rot, grün oder blau ist. Meine Sicht ist nicht mehr ganz menschlich, mein Farbsinn ist kaum mehr vorhanden - der für Hell und Dunkel dafür so vergrößert, dass ich im Restlicht der Dämmerung Dinge so gut erkennen kann wie bei hellem Lampenschein.

O Merlin, ich wünsche, es wäre schon vorbei, es läge schon hinter mir, es wäre bereits morgen!  
Ich wünschte, Sirius wäre hier.  
Stattdessen hockt er wieder einmal oben auf dem Dachboden bei diesem verdammten Hippogreif, klagt ihm sein Leid oder teilt sich mit ihm den Sack Ratten zum Abendessen.  
Ich bin ungerecht - ich weiß! Aber das vermag meine Wut und Enttäuschung nicht zu lindern.  
Er hat doch gehört, wie Snape mir am Ende der letzten Ordenssitzung mitgeteilt hat, dass ich den Trank nicht bekommen werde! Und Sirius weiß, dass seine Gegenwart in Animagusgestalt mir ebenso helfen würde, wie der Wolfsbanntrank es täte.  
Aber er kommt nicht!

Meine Haut beginnt so schmerzhaft zu jucken, als hätte ich Ausschlag, wäre mit Brennnesseln gepeitscht worden.  
Haar überall. Borstiges Fell. Direkt unter der Hautoberfläche.  
Ich lege mich wieder hin, die Arme ausgesteckt über dem Kopf, rolle mich herum in dem Versuche, den Juckreiz wenigstens etwas zu linden. Mich zu kratzen sollte ich unterlassen, wenn ich keine blutigen Striemen will, denn meine Fingernägel sind jetzt so hart, dass ich mit ihnen nicht nur Furchen in Holz ziehen, sondern sogar ganze Späne ablösen könnte.

Die Narbe des Bisses, mit dem Greyback mich infiziert hat, schmerzt, als sei dort anstelle des alten, vernarbten Gewebes die frische Wunde.  
Ich beiße die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass meine Kiefer knacken, zwinge mich, mit dem Herumrollen aufzuhören und bleibe keuchend auf dem Rücken liegen. Starre zum Fenster, das auf die Rückseite des Hauses hinausgeht. Es grenzt an einen Innenhof, der vielleicht einst ein Garten gewesen war, jetzt aber nur noch ein überwucherter Platz ist. Ich habe letztens aus einem der hinten liegenden Zimmer einen Blick darauf geworfen: Eine rostige Tonne, Haufen vergammelten Holzes, moosbewachsene Steine. Efeu, Adlerfarn, Schierling, Bärenklau und Salomonssiegel. Und mitten drin in diesen Giftpflanzen eine alte Trauerweide, halb erstickt von den Ranken des Efeus.  
Dort zu liegen, unter der Kuppel aus Zweigen der Weide... auf einem dicken Polster aus Farnwedeln, hinauf sehen durch den Vorhang aus Blättern... zum Himmel, an dem klar, rund, bleich und leuchtend der Mond in seiner ganzen Pracht steht!  
Ich kann ein verlangendes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Es hallt so gespenstisch laut vom Gewölbe wieder, als würden unsichtbare Geister einstimmen. Im Mondlicht baden, die kühlen, lindernden Strahlen auf meiner bloßen Haut spüren, ja ... ja, das würde das Brennen in mir mildern!

Wie ich ihn hasse, der mir das angetan hat!  
Greyback! Ich knirsche vor Wut mit den Zähnen. _Wenn ich dir begegne...!_ Ich werde dir die Kehle herausreißen! Zerfetzen ... dich _ausweiden_!  
Ich knurre und schreie vor Wut, kann die Laute nicht mehr zurückhalten, auch wenn mich dieses animalische, kehlige Gebrüll anwidert - es bringt Erleichterung.  
Und niemand kann mich hören hier unten in dieser verdammten Gruft, diesem Grab!  
Eine Welle der Klaustrophobie überrollt mich, ich springe keuchend empor, auf alle Viere und zerre an den Ketten.

Ich will raus! Ich _muss_ hier raus! Raus, ich will RAUS!  
_Hurensöhne! Bastarde! _Ihr könnt mich nicht einsperren!

Ich springe ganz auf, packe die Kette mit beiden Klauen, reiße und zerre mit aller Macht daran. Meine Panik wird von einer Welle des Zorns verdrängt, einer Supernova, die im Solarplexus zu explodieren scheint und rasende, blinde Wut durch meinen Körper jagt, in meinem Kopf hinter den Augen zu brennen scheint, so dass ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes rot sehe.

_„Aaaaaarrrrrrr!_"

Grenzenloser Zorn ertränkt jeden Gedanken, den letzten Rest Menschsein.  
Plötzlicher, unerträglicher Schmerz packt mich, wirft mich in Agonie als zuckendes Bündel auf den Boden zurück, reißt mich auseinander und entblößt puren Irrsinn, der aus mir hervorquillt wie der Parasit aus der ausgesaugten, leeren Hülle seines Wirts.

* * *

Schmerz.

Ich war noch nie Opfer eines Cruciatus-Fluchs, aber so stelle mich mir vor, fühlt man sich, wenn man ihn überlebt hat.  
Mir ist so kalt, dass meine Zähne aufeinander schlagen und selbst das Zittern verursacht Schmerzen. Ich liege auf dem Bauch, habe Angst, mich zu bewegen.  
Öffne schließlich die Augen. Blinzle, und meine Sicht wird langsam klarer: Die Polsterung in meinem Blickfeld ist von hellen Kratzspuren und verschmiertem Blut verunziert. Nicht zerfetzt, denn sie haben Drachenleder genommen, das selbst der stählernen Klinge eines Henkersbeils standhalten würde.  
In einer Armlänge Entfernung liegen formlose, blutbefleckte Fetzen von irgendwas. Der Anblick jagt eisigen Schrecken durch meine Glieder, bis mir klar wird, dass es nur die Überreste der Wolldecke sind.  
Scham und Trauer treiben mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich weiß, sie war dafür vorgesehen - McGonagall hat damit gerechnet, trotzdem kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich eine freundlich gemeinte Gabe geschändet, ein Geschenk verächtlich in den Schmutz getreten.

Mein Hals ist wund, meine Stimme nur ein heiseres Krächzen, als ich murmle: „_Resolvera._"

Nichts geschieht und heiße Panik steigt in mir empor. _Verdammt, mach dich nicht lächerlich, Remus! _Selbst wenn es nicht klappt, werden sie dich hier unten nicht versauern lassen, sondern spätestens im Laufe des Vormittags nach dir suchen kommen.

Aber der Gedanke, dass mich jemand in diesem Zustand hier sieht oder dass ich hier auch nur eine Minute länger bleiben muss als nötig, ist mir unerträglich.  
Jetzt, ohne die Aggressivität, die der Verwandlung voraus geht, spüre ich den Odem des Kellers – eine Ausstrahlung wie die eines Schlachtfeldes, eines Gefängnisses. Eines Ortes jedenfalls, an dem finstere Dinge passiert sind.  
Einbildung wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht auch nicht.  
Ich zwinge mich zur Konzentration. Es fällt mir schwer ohne Zauberstab.

„_Resolvera_!"

Die Metallklammern schnappen auf und geben mich frei. Merlin sei Dank!  
Sekundenlang bleibe ich noch liegen, versuche Kraft zu sammeln für das Unvermeidliche. Dann stemme ich mich hoch, krieche zum Rand des Podestes, bringe die Beine auf den Boden und stehe langsam auf.  
Schwankend bleibe ich stehen.  
Die Robe anziehen. Muss sie einfach nur über den Kopf streifen.  
Einfach nur.

Den Stoff möglichst von den Wunden fern halten. Die Arme heben, den Kopf in den Nacken legen.  
_O Merlin... _Es ist, als sei ich über Nacht um fünfzig Jahre gealtert.  
Wie ich mich fühlen werde, wenn ich wirklich alt bin und zur Verwandlung gezwungen werde, daran weigere ich mich zu denken.

Es ist nicht, als hätte ich lediglich Muskelkater wie nach einer ehrlichen, körperlichen Anstrengung. Es ist, als seien meine Muskeln und Sehnen bei der Rückverwandlung geschrumpft, seien zu klein für meine Knochen, würden an diesen zerren, bis sie sich biegen.  
Jedes einzelne Gelenk schmerzt rheumatisch. Kratzer und Bisswunden unterschiedlicher Tiefe bedecken meinen Körper.  
Was nutzt die Polsterung der Fesseln, die verhindern soll, dass ich mir die Handgelenke aufscheure, wenn der Werwolf versucht, sie mit den Zähnen zu öffnen?  
Nein, ich habe nicht versucht, meinen eigenen Vorderlauf durchzubeißen. Nicht ganz.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft, die Robe anzuziehen. Das Scheuern des Stoffes auf meinen Wunden fügt der Kakophonie, die meine Nerven an mein Hirn sendet, noch eine weitere Note hinzu.  
Mir ist zum Heulen zu Mute.  
Es sind nicht nur die physischen Schmerzen, im Gegenteil, sie machen den geringeren Anteil meines Zustands aus.  
Ich weiß, es wird vorbei gehen, wenn ich erst einmal geschlafen habe. Aber das Wissen nutzt nichts, es ist keine Sache des Verstandes: Es ist, als drücke ein unsichtbares Gewicht auf meine Brust und schnüre mir den Hals zu: Mein ganz privater, körperloser Nachvollmond-Dementor ist wieder da, so unentrinnbar wie mein eigener Schatten.

Meine Hände und die untere Hälfte meines Gesichts sind von einer Kruste getrockneten Blutes bedeckt, in der einzelne, borstige braune Haare hängen.  
Und ich stinke nach Schweiß. Nicht nach normalem, menschlichem, sondern dumpf, animalisch, säuerlich wie fermentierter Humus, moschusartig. Der Geruch weckt einen derartigen Widerwillen in mir, dass ich würgen muss.

_O Merlin, ich hasse es! Ich hasse es! _

Nach der Hälfte der Treppe bin ich so erschöpft, dass ich mich keuchend und zitternd auf die Stufen sinken lasse.  
Als ich mich letztens durchgerungen hatte, Snape nach einem Mittel gegen diese Nachwirkungen zu fragen, hat er mich mit seiner typischen verächtlichen Art gemustert, behauptet, ich trüge selbst schuld an dieser Kater-Stimmung: Sie sei nur so stark, weil ich mich gegen die Metamorphose auflehnte. Er wisse von keinem anderen Werwolf, dem es ähnlich ginge.  
Vielleicht hat er ja Recht - aber ich bin keiner von _ihnen_! Ich bin keiner dieser Fenrir-Verschnitte, die es genießen, die den Furor, diese blutrote Ekstase willkommen heißen, sich dem Rausch freudig ergeben, um mit perverser Lust alles Menschsein hinter sich zu lassen!

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es in den zweiten Stock geschafft habe.  
Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich finde mich auf Händen und Knien kauernd am Beginn des Flurs wieder, vor dem großen Badezimmer. Keiner benutzt es, da seit das Haus Hauptquartier des Ordens ist, zu den Gästezimmern jeweils ein eigenes Bad gehört. Das hier war das ursprüngliche.  
Ich schaffe es, mich so weit aufzurichten, dass ich den Lichtschalter und dann den Türknauf erreiche, falle regelrecht in den Raum dahinter, als das Türblatt unter meinem Gewicht nachgibt.  
Ich krieche über die schwarz-grün melierten Marmorfliesen zur Wanne, einem unglaublich pompösen, hässlichen Artefakt aus Zinn mit hochgezogener, muschelförmiger Lehne.  
Als ich sie erreicht habe, strecke ich wimmernd vor Schmerz, den diese Bewegung auslöst, einen Arm aus und taste nach der Armatur. Schaffe es endlich, das kalte Wasser aufzudrehen und meine Hand unter den Strahl zu halten.

Trotz meines quälenden Durstes bringe ich es nicht über mich, den ersten Mundvoll zu schlucken, spüle mit ihm erst Blut und bitteren Speichel aus. Ich weiß, es ist nur mein eigenes Blut, trotzdem ekelt es mich. Dann trinke ich endlich, qualvoll langsam, da so wenig in eine Handfläche passt, die Hälfte auf dem Weg zum Mund verrinnt.

Endlich ist mein Durst auf erträgliches Maß gesunken. Ich klammere mich an den Rand der Wanne, starre wie hypnotisiert den Wasserstrahl an, der aus dem Maul des silberfarbenen Drachenkopfes fließt. Das florale Muster des Wannenrandes darunter bildet verschnörkelte Buchstaben.  
_Toujours pour_, entziffere ich ungläubig.  
Könnte ich den Blacks so etwas wie Selbstironie zutrauen, würde ich es für einen guten Scherz halten.  
Ich lehne meine Stirn gegen das kühle Metall. In heißem Wasser baden, Merlin, wäre das herrlich... Den Gestank an mir loswerden, wunderbare Wärme genießen, die meine verkrampften Muskeln entspannt.  
Oder in mein Bett und schlafen. Schlafen!

Das Aufstehen ist so seltsam leicht, als stünde ich unter Drogen. Hinter welcher all dieser gleich aussehenden Türen liegt mein Zimmer?  
Egal, ein Bett, Hauptsache ein Bett.  
Aber die Matratze ist so hart, dass es wehtut. Ich krümme mich zusammen.  
Die Decke ist fort.  
Kalt.

Ich öffne blinzelnd die Augen, starre verständnislos die krallenbewehrte Pfote direkt vor meinem Gesicht an.  
Schlank, glatt und silberfarben.  
Langsam begreife ich, dass ich lediglich im Wachtraum ins Bett gegangen bin, in Wahrheit liege ich auf dem Badezimmerboden und glotze einen Fuß der altmodischen Wanne an.  
Ich atme schluchzend ein. _Wie ich diese Träume hasse_! Diese Wahnvorstellungen, in denen man nicht mehr weiß, was Realität und was Illusion ist, wo man an allem zu zweifeln beginnt. Diese schrecklichen Alpträume, in denen man glaubt, endlich aufgewacht, in Sicherheit zu sein und sich dann hinter der nächsten Tür, die man öffnet, einem Todesser, oder dem verfaulenden Widergänger eines geliebten Menschen gegenüber sieht.  
Ich bin so müde, dass ich alles dafür geben würde, endlich schlafen zu können, und gleichzeitig habe ich schreckliche Angst vor dem Einschlafen. Aber es ist so schwer, die Augen offen zu halten.

* * *

Ich erwache vor Schmerz.  
Ich habe geträumt - das weiß ich - aber der Schmerz hat den Inhalt des Traums aus meinem Verstand gefegt.  
Wofür ich wohl dankbar sein sollte.  
Ich muss um mich geschlagen und mit meinen zerbissenen Unterarmen etwas getroffen haben. Die verdammte Wanne, ja - an der Klaue und den Fliesen davor ist frisches Blut.

Tageslicht fällt durchs Fenster. Es muss - ich weiß nicht genau - sechs, sieben Uhr sein? Ein paar Stunden war ich weggetreten, bin kaum weniger müde als zuvor.  
Ich stemme mich so weit hoch, dass ich nach dem Rand der Wanne greifen kann, um mich in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen.  
Um zu vermeiden, dem Anblick meines Spiegelbildes in dem blanken Metall zu begegnen, drehe ich halb den Kopf. Und sehe, dass ich nicht allein bin.  
Mühsam wende ich mich ganz um.  
Sirius steht reglos in der Tür, verfolgt meine Bemühungen. Seine Augen sind ausdruckslos wie Glasmurmeln, wie die eines Toten.  
Ich träume immer noch. Es kann nicht anders sein.  
Das ist immer noch einer dieser verdammten Alpträume... Keuchend lasse ich mich zurück auf den Boden sinken. Wozu die Mühe, wenn ich diese Anstrengungen doch nur im Traum unternehme...?  
Dann höre ich Schritte, fühle seine Hände, die nach mir greifen.  
Der Schmerz, der durch meinen Körper fährt, als er einen meiner Arme um seinen Nacken legt, um mich so mit sich auf die Beine zu ziehen, überzeugt mich davon, dass ich doch wach bin.

Er bringt mich in mein Zimmer, will mir helfen, mich aufs Bett zu legen, aber ich schüttele abwehrend den Kopf.  
Besser, es jetzt gleich hinter mich zu bringen.

„Die Flasche!", keuche ich und lasse mich auf das Fußende des Bettes sinken, „Im Nachttisch."

Er umrundet das Bett, kramt in dem Schränkchen und reicht mir das Verlangte.  
Ich nehme sie, schraube sie auf und gieße einen Teil des Inhalts zuerst über den linken Arm.  
Es zischt und sprudelt, der Schaum treibt Schorf, Dreck und andere Fremdkörper aus der Wunde.  
Oh Scheiße, Scheiße, es fühlt sich an wie Säure!

Zertrennte Muskelfasern vereinen sich wieder, neue Haut bildet sich.  
Ich krümme mich zusammen, beiße die Zähne fest aufeinander, um keinen Laut von mir zu geben, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass mir Tränen übers Gesicht laufen und ich haltlos zittre.

Die Wunden schließen sich. Sie tun immer noch weh, aber das steht in keinem Verhältnis zu vorher.  
Bei jeder normalen Wunde wäre der Heilprozess jetzt beendet, auch wäre keine Narbe geblieben und die Haut makellos verheilt. Aber Wunden, die Werwolfskrallen und -fänge verursachen, heilen nicht normal, auch nicht bei ihnen selbst.  
Ich nehme die Flasche in die andere Hand.  
Der rechte Arm.

Zischen. Sprudeln. Schmerz.

Sirius kniet sich vor mich und nimmt mir die Flasche aus der Hand, die so zittert, dass ich drohe, sie fallen zu lassen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Ich hebe den Kopf, starre ihn ungläubig an. Das war kein irgendwie gearteter Scherz, die Frage war völlig ernst gemeint.  
Was passiert ist? Hat er vergessen, was ich bin - hat Askaban seinem Verstand dermaßen geschadet...?

„Ich habe dich noch nie ... _so_ danach gesehen", fügt er hinzu.

Als ich die Hände hebe, um mir übers Gesicht zu fahren, fühle ich Bartstoppeln und getrocknetes Blut, das unter meinen Fingern stückchenweise abblättert wie Lack.  
Natürlich. Er hat mich noch nie so gesehen. Früher hat Poppy mich zusammengeflickt und ein bis zwei Tage auf der Krankenstation behalten, bevor sie mich wieder unter Menschen gelassen hat... Und als ich später mit meinen Freunden in ihrer Animagus-Form zusammen war, hat ihre Nähe meinen Irrsinn so gedämpft, dass ich niemals in dieser Verfassung war.

„Normale Verwandlung", murmle ich gegen meine Handflächen. „Hilfst du mir …?"

Ich lasse meine Hände sinken, deute fahrig Richtung Nacken.  
Sirius streckt einen Arm aus, hebt vorsichtig den Stoff an, um nachzusehen und steht mit einem gemurmelten Fluch auf. Als er mich auf die Beine zieht, greift er dazu nach meinen Handgelenken, um sicher zu gehen, dass er diesmal keine offenen Wunden berührt.  
Dann zückt er seinen Zauberstab. Bevor ich ihn aufhalten kann, murmelt er: „_Secaro_!", und beschreibt eine senkrechte Bewegung.  
Meine Robe klafft in einem sauberen Schnitt vom Hals bis zum Saum an den Knöcheln auseinander. Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen. Gut gemeint, aber das war diejenige meiner Roben mit den wenigsten Flicken. Bisher.  
Ich winde mich ungelenk aus den Ärmeln, und der Stoff rutscht zu Boden.

Sirius berührt mit seinem Zauberstab meinen Scheitel und murmelt einen Reinigungszauber. Das Gefühl eisiger Kälte, welches damit einhergeht, lässt mich nach Luft ringen. Ich schließe die Augen, schlinge die Arme um mich selbst.

„Leg dich hin", fordert Sirius mich auf.

Ich tue, was er sagt. Zuerst auf den Rücken. Er gießt mir die Flüssigkeit über Brust und Bauch.  
Dort sind nur einzelne Kratzer. Dann wälze ich mich herum und klammere mich an die Bettdecke. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir ausgerechnet immer mit den Krallen über Nacken und Schultern fahre: Vielleicht, weil dort Greybacks Biss ist. Vielleicht, weil der Werwolf versucht, die Menschengestalt da aufzureißen wie eine Zwangsjacke, die ihn gefangen hält.  
Ich beiße ins Kopfkissen, als Sirius die Flüssigkeit über die Wunden gießt, kann mein Stöhnen trotzdem nicht ganz unterdrücken.  
Frierend und gleichzeitig vor Schmerz schwitzend bleibe ich erschöpft liegen.  
Endlich. Endlich vorbei für dieses Mal.  
Ich bin halb eingeschlafen, als Sirius' Stimme an meinen Geist dringt.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen...?", fragt er heiser.

„Ja", murmle ich.

_Kann ich. Und sei es allein aus dem Grund, dass du dann beruhigt bist und mich jetzt schlafen lässt ... _

Aber er spricht gnadenlos weiter.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht da war ... ! Das ist keine Entschuldigung ... aber... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm sein wird." Er ringt nach Luft und fügt flüsternd hinzu: „Ich glaube, ich ... ich wollte ... dich strafen, dafür dass du ... dass du an meine Schuld geglaubt hast."  
Ich öffne die Augen, drehe mich um. Sirius steht vor dem Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu mir.  
„Und ... es tut mir auch Leid, was ich von dir verlangt ... was vor zwei Wochen geschehen ist."

„Mir nicht", entgegne ich langsam.

Er hebt überrascht den Kopf, dreht sich um. Sein Adamsapfel hüpft auf und ab, als er schwer schluckt.

„Du verachtest mich nicht?", fragt er tonlos.

Ich setze mich ruckartig auf und mir wird probt schwindelig.

„Habe ich dich das glauben lassen?", frage ich zurück.

_Ja, das habe ich wohl. _  
Die Erkenntnis schnürt mir die Kehle zu. Ich bin ihm die letzten zwei Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen, habe zugelassen, dass er sich zurückzieht. Und wenn wir zusammen sein mussten, beim Essen oder den Besprechungen, haben wir uns solch einer übervorsichtigen Freundlichkeit bedient, dass einige der anderen mich nachher gefragt haben, was denn gewesen sei, ob wir uns gestritten hätten.  
Was gewesen sei? Das war ja das Problem: Ich habe mit meinem besten Freund geschlafen. Käme ich noch einmal in dieselbe Situation, ich würde genauso reagieren, wie ich es damals getan habe. Trotzdem ...

Sirius macht einige rasche Schritte, um neben das Bett zu treten, kniet sich hin und packt meine Schultern.

„Sieh mir in die Augen und sag es mir!", verlangt er heiser.

„Ich verachte dich nicht, Sirius", antworte ich so ruhig wie möglich, „Du hast nichts getan, für das ich dich verachten könnte. Es ist nur ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass... dass zwischen uns nichts mehr so ist, wie es einmal war", schließe ich lahm, „Es tut mir Leid! Ich will ...

_Ja, was ...? _Den leichtsinnigen, draufgängerischen Sirius, Tatze, wieder, den ich einst gekannt habe. Der sich so benehmen soll, als wären zwölf Jahre Askaban nicht gewesen - mir zuliebe?

Er senkt den Kopf, als ich nicht weiter spreche. Kniet dort auf dem Boden. Sein Haar verdeckt sein Gesicht, aber seine ganze Haltung drückt absolutes Elend aus.

„Ich verabscheue mich!", gesteht er schroff.  
Die Hände in seinem Schoß zucken.  
„Weißt du, was Angst ist ...? Ich meine nicht die Angst, die warnt, anspornt, die zu überleben hilft, sondern feige Kapitulation?", spuckt er hervor. „Ich habe die Dementoren angebettelt, angefleht! Ich war bereit, alles, wirklich alles zu tun, wenn sie mich nur in Ruhe ließen! Ich hätte das getan, für was ich angeklagt war. Ich hätte James verraten! Lily und ihr Kind! Ich hätte alles getan, nur damit es endlich ein Ende hat!"  
Er atmet schluchzend ein.  
„Ich bin nicht mehr, was ich war - die Dementoren haben mich ausgesaugt und ausgespuckt, was von mir übrig geblieben ist. Ich werde nie wieder völlig frei sein von dieser Angst. Oder dem Wissen, wie tief sie mich hat sinken lassen. Jede Erinnerung wird von ihr besudelt, und jede zukünftige Entscheidung von ihr beeinflusst sein!", keucht er.

Mir ist so elend, dass mir schon wieder schlecht ist._ Hör auf, Sirius. Hör auf... ich will das nicht hören ...! _

„Ich bin solch ein erbärmlicher Feigling geworden", stößt er hervor, „Weißt du, was ich mir ständig vorsage? Ich will, dass es endlich zu Ende ist! Ich ertrage das nicht länger! Ich kann nicht mehr! Warum nicht wie die vielen anderen Zauberer und Hexen so tun, als sei Voldemort nicht zurückgekehrt? Den Kopf in den Sand stecken und hoffen, dass es einen nicht selbst erwischt? Sollen sich ihm doch andere entgegen stellen: Leute des verdammten Ministeriums meinetwegen - dafür ist es doch da!  
Warum ausgerechnet ich? Ich schulde den Menschen nichts! Im Gegenteil! Weder diesen blinden, selbstgerechten Narren im Dienste Crouchs, noch dem Pöbel, der beifällig geklatscht hat, als man mich den Dementoren zum Fraß vorwarf.  
Sie haben mir mein Leben genommen! Ich hätte eine Familie haben können, einen Sohn wie Harry. Etwas, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt, ein wirkliches Zuhause! Ein Ort, an den man zurückkehren kann, wo Menschen sind, die auf einen warten."  
Er atmet angestrengt.  
„Warum _ich_?! Habe ich nicht schon genug gelitten...? Ich will nicht mehr! So feige...!"  
Seine Stimme ist spröde vor Verachtung. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, schüttelt er heftig den Kopf.  
„Aber wer sonst...?", flüstert er schließlich resigniert, „Dumbledore ist stark, ja, aber er ist ein alter Mann. Er hat sein ganzes Leben gekämpft – sollen wir ihn allein die ganze Bürde tragen lassen? Oder sie den jungen aufhalsen? Kindern wie Harry, Hermine und den Weasleys?"

Schweigen. Die Stille nach diesem schrecklichen Bekenntnis wird nur von seinen mühsamen Atemzügen durchbrochen.

„Glaubst du, dass ich nicht häufig genau dasselbe empfinde?", frage ich endlich, „Ich weiß, wie es ist, Ekel vor sich selbst zu empfinden. O ja, nur all zu gut ...  
Und Angst ... Ich bin keine Kämpfernatur, war es nie. James und du hingegen... Verdammt, weißt du, wie oft ich mich gefragt habe, wie ihr dabei so ein Vergnügen empfinden konntet? Wie oft ich mich bei unseren Streichen damals gefürchtet habe, erwischt zu werden? Wusstest du, dass ich bei unseren gröbsten Eskapaden nur mitgemacht habe, weil meine Angst, von euch beiden verachtet zu werden, noch größer war? Wenn Peter dann wieder derjenige war, der seine Bedenken äußerte, habe ich ihn mit euch zusammen gehänselt, obwohl ich insgeheim ganz seiner Meinung war. Nicht offen ängstlich wie er, sondern noch verlogen dazu, ein schöner Freund, nicht wahr?"

Sirius hat den Kopf gehoben, starrt mich an.

Scheiße, Remus. Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, es ihm mit diesem Geständnis leichter gemacht zu haben? Ob er jetzt wohl auch noch glauben muss, die Vergangenheit sei nichts als Lug und Betrug gewesen? Großartig gemacht. Gratulation...

Meine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Selbstbeherrschung bricht plötzlich zusammen. Ich komme stolpernd auf die Beine, renne ins Badezimmer, in dem ernsthaften Glauben, mich übergeben zu müssen. Klammere mich an das Porzellan des Waschbeckens, verkrampfe mich unter trockenem Würgen, schnappe nach Luft.  
Aber mein Magen ist leer, und es kommt nicht einmal Galle.  
Einbildung, überspannt wie eine Primaballerina, versunken in meinem eigenen bedeutungslosen Katzenjammer.  
Nicht in der Lage, Sirius die Stütze zu sein, die er sucht, die Stärke zu geben, die er in sich selbst nicht mehr findet.  
Als ich den Kopf hebe, sehe ich ihn in der Türöffnung stehen.

„Verzeih mir, Remus. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es dir nach letzter Nacht gehen muss." Seine Stimme ist immer noch schroff vor Selbsthass. „Und trotzdem belästige ich dich mit meinen Klagen. Ich werde gehen und dich schlafen lassen."

„_Nein_!"

Ich wirbele herum und packe ihn am Arm, als er gehen will, starre ihn stumm an, weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll: _Gib mir nicht das Gefühl, hierbei auch noch versagt zu haben? _

Er zieht mich plötzlich an sich, und wir klammern uns aneinander wie zwei Schiffbrüchige. Zwei Nichtschwimmer, die hoffen, der jeweils andere würde ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahren.

„Es tut mir so Leid ...!", murmle ich.

Sirius lacht plötzlich auf, ein Geräusch, in dem nicht die geringste Spur von Humor zu finden ist.

„Ist das nicht albern, dass wir uns gegenseitig versichern, wie Leid es uns doch tut?! Dass wir uns entschuldigen dafür, dass andere uns zu etwas gemacht haben, was wir nie haben sein wollen?"

Ich antworte nicht. Will nicht sprechen, will mich nicht bewegen, will nicht denken...  
Ich registriere gerade noch, dass Sirius mich zum Bett zurückführt und bin in der Bewusstlosigkeit des Schlafs versunken, noch bevor mein Kopf das Kissen berührt hat.

* * *

Es ist früher Nachmittag, als ich wieder aufwache.

Im ersten Moment bin ich desorientiert und frage mich, was mich geweckt hat. Dann höre ich es:

„_Schlammblüter! Abschaum!_ Verlasst sofort dieses Haus, ihr unwerten Kreaturen, ihr Freaks!" Das Keifen des Portraits in der Halle. Irgendjemand muss die alte Schreckschraube aufgescheucht haben.  
Zwar bin ich immer noch müde, beschließe aber aufzustehen, denn so komme ich am leichtesten zurück in meinen normalen Schlafrhythmus.  
Natürlich tut mir immer noch alles weh, aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu heute Morgen.  
Ich gehe unter die Dusche, schließe die Augen und halte mein Gesicht den Wasserstrahlen entgegen.  
Sirius' Reinigungszauber mag seine Schuldigkeit getan haben, aber das hier ist etwas völlig anderes, geht über das rein Physische hinaus. Meine Muskeln entspannen sich, ich verspüre solch eine Erleichterung, dass ich dem Impuls nachgebe, mich auf den Boden sinken zu lassen.

So kaure ich auf den Knien im Duschbecken und spüre das warme Wasser auf meinen gesenkten Kopf und Rücken prasseln.  
Nur halb bewusst hebe ich eine Hand und fahre mit den Fingern über meinen Nacken. Es sind keine einzelnen Narben zu ertasten - dort ist mittlerweile ein einziges Geflecht aus mehr oder weniger parallel verlaufenden Linien. Ich frage mich, was Dumbledore über ihre Nützlichkeit sagen würde.  
Vielleicht habe ich hier ja eine Karte des arkadischen Palastes, die mich zu Lykons Schatzkammer führt...  
_Remus, hör auf zynisch zu sein, das mündet nur in Selbstmitleid. Und Mitleid ist etwas, was du weder von anderen noch von dir selbst verdienst. _

Ich lasse mein Gespräch mit Sirius diesen Morgen Revue passieren.  
Scheiße.  
So vieles, was nicht hätte gesagt werden dürfen. So vieles, was ungesagt geblieben ist...  
Aber es war das erste Mal, dass er von seinem Empfinden nach Askaban gesprochen hat.  
Ein Erfolg, ein Fortschritt.  
Nicht wahr?

Ich beende schließlich diese mehr als ausgiebige Duschaktion, um mich zu rasieren und die Zähne zu putzen.  
All diese Leute, die nach intensiver Körperpflege behaupten, sich danach wieder 'wie ein Mensch zu fühlen', wissen nicht wirklich, wovon sie reden.  
Ich schon.

Ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, mit dem zweiten meine Haare trocken rubbelnd, verlasse ich das Badezimmer.  
Und sehe Sirius, der auf meinem Bett sitzt: Die Beine hochgelegt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Ein Abbild – oder jedenfalls ein schwacher Abglanz - des aufmüpfigen, absolut von sich selbst überzeugten Heranwachsenden, der er einmal war. Er gleicht kaum mehr dem Mann, der die letzten Wochen wie ein Zombie, wie ein Opfer des Imperius-Fluchs, durch das Haus gegeistert ist.  
Es ist, als habe sein Geständnis eine Katharsis bewirkt.

Ein dem alten Sirius gehörendes Grinsen kommentiert meinen Blick auf das Tablett, das neben ihm steht und von dem der verführerische Geruch nach heißem Kakao und ofenfrischen Brötchen aufsteigt. Ein kontinentales Frühstück mit Butter, Honig, Marmelade, Croissants und Brötchen. Er hat sich erinnert, dass ich Würstchen, Speck oder Kippers so kurz nach Vollmond nicht vertragen würde.

Ich werfe die Handtücher über die nächste Stuhllehne und suche im Kleiderschrank nach etwas zum Anziehen. Viel Auswahl habe ich nicht mehr. Da meine letzte passable Robe hinüber ist, wird es wohl Muggelkleidung werden müssen.  
Ich nehme ein Hemd und eine den Temperaturen angemessene dünne Stoffhose aus dem Fach und ziehe mich an, als Sirius droht: „Komm her, oder ich esse alles alleine auf."

Ich mustere den übervollen Korb mit Brötchen.

„Das schaffst du nie."

Er reckt streitlustig das Kinn vor: „Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?"

Ich seufze belustigt. In dieser Hinsicht ist er nie erwachsen geworden, ist wie ein kleines Kind, das fordert, dass man ein Geschenk von ihm sofort öffnet - alles andere wird als Ablehnung, Undank und Desinteresse verstanden.  
Allein mit Slip und nur halb zugeknöpftem Hemd bekleidet füge ich mich gehorsam, kaure mich neben das Bett, greife nach einem der Croissants, tauche ein Ende in das Schälchen mit Marmelade und beiße ab.

„Zufrieden?", frage ich mit vollem Mund.

Seine Antwort besteht lediglich in einem Grinsen.  
Wir mustern uns gegenseitig. Vorsichtig, aber nicht mehr mit dieser künstlichen Distanz der vergangenen zwei Wochen.  
Zwar nimmt Sirius sich selbst auch ein Brötchen, um mir bei diesem unzeitgemäßen Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten, aber wirklichen Hunger kann er nicht haben. Mein Bett vollkrümelnd, zerpflückt er das Backwerk und begnügt sich mit den Stücken dieses einen trockenen Brötchens. Während ich heißhungrig vier davon, so wie drei Croissants verdrücke: Alle mit einer zentimeterdicken Schicht aus Honig, Quark oder Marmelade versehen.

Der letzte Rest meiner Niedergeschlagenheit ist verschwunden: Gegen meinen Nachvollmond-Dementor hilft nicht nur Schokolade, sondern alles andere zuckerhaltige ebenso.  
Ich bemerke, dass Sirius mit seltsamem Blick beobachtet, wie ich mir den herabgelaufenen Honig von den Fingern lecke, bevor ich nach dem Becher mit dem Kakao greife.  
Die mittlerweile geschmolzene Schicht aus Schlagsahne hat verhindert, dass das Getränk zu weit abkühlen konnte, es hat jetzt die Temperatur und genau die Konsistenz, die ich mag.  
Zuerst füllt einem der kühle, kremige Geschmack der Sahne den Mund, dann folgt das starke bittersüße Aroma des Kakaos selbst. Hitze, deren Weg ich von der Speiseröhre bis in den Magen nachverfolgen kann, wo sie von innen heraus wärmt.  
Wie kann so etwas Simples so wunderbar sein...?  
Ich umschließe den Becher mit beiden Händen, lehne meinen Kopf mit müder, gedankenloser Zufriedenheit gegen die Matratze.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Herbst, in dem wir Slughorns Kessel mit Salamanderblut präpariert haben?", fragt Sirius plötzlich.

„Ob ich mich daran erinnere?!", echoe ich und hebe den Kopf, um Sirius anzusehen, „Es hat nicht viel gefehlt, und die Explosion hätte Slughorn umgebracht. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum Dumbledore uns nicht von der Schule geworfen hat."

„Er hat uns lange genug zappeln lassen, in dem er uns in dem Glauben gelassen hat, er täte es. Ich glaube, damit meinte er, uns genug gestraft zu haben."

„Und damit, dass er uns seine Enttäuschung über unser Verhalten gezeigt hat", füge ich hinzu, „ich bin bei der Unterredung damals fast gestorben vor Scham."

Der Schatten eines Lächelns huscht über Sirius' Gesicht. „Und für den armen James war es doppelt so schlimm. Er musste sich nicht nur Dumbledores, sondern auch Lilys Enttäuschung stellen. Und das, wo er es doch gerade geschafft hatte, von ihr für voll genommen zu werden..."  
Sirius pflückt einige Krümel von der Bettdecke und spielt mit ihnen.  
„Dumbledore hat uns nicht rausgeschmissen, weil er wusste, dass ich euch angestiftet habe: Und ihr wider besseres Wissen mitgemacht habt, weil ihr meine Freunde wart."  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Es war kein Streich dummer Jungen, die die Gefahr nicht abschätzen konnten. Uns - mir jedenfalls - war absolut klar, wie verdammt gefährlich das Zeug war...  
Ich glaube, Dumbledore wusste besser als ich selbst damals, was mich dazu getrieben hat, das zu tun. Und ich weiß es jetzt auch - ich habe schließlich jahrelang Zeit gehabt, über mein bisheriges Leben nachzudenken...  
Es war nicht das bloße Aufbegehren eines zornigen Teenagers gegen die Macht, die Erwachsene über ihn haben, keine Rache gegen Slughorn, der die Slytherins einmal zu oft bevorzugt behandelt hat. Ich wusste, dass dieser Streich – missglückt oder nicht - uns nicht einfach nur einer Strafarbeit einhandeln würde. Es war klar, dass wir zum Schulleiter gebracht werden, der über unser Wohl und Wehe entscheiden würde. Das wollte ich, das habe ich bezweckt."  
Sirius verstummt, scheint die richtigen Worte zu suchen, bevor er fortfährt.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr mir das damals selbst bewusst war, ... aber ich habe Dumbledore geliebt – seine Stärke, seine Ruhe, seinen schrägen Humor – und ich habe ihm die ganze blinde Heldenverehrung entgegengebracht, die ein Sechzehnjähriger, der seinen eigenen Vater verabscheut, für einen älteren Mann empfinden kann.  
Ich wollte mich in eine Situation begeben, in der ich mein Schicksal ganz in seine Hände lege. Es war ein verquerer Vertrauensbeweis, eine Art, ihm meine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Und er hat es wundersamerweise verstanden."  
Den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, flüstert Sirius: „Die ganze Zeit diese Anspannung, Angst – nein, Panik – Schuld ... Und als er mir dann zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass er mir verzeiht ... maßlose Erleichterung. Ich schwöre dir, ich hätte fast zu heulen angefangen vor Glück."  
Ein zittriges Lächeln huscht über seine Züge. „Ich hätte süchtig nach diesem Empfinden werden können. Aber ich glaube, auch das wusste er. Er hat mich schwören lassen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun."

Das Schweigen nach seinen Worten zieht sich in die Länge. Ich spiele mit dem leeren Becher, begutachte die Sprünge im Porzellan.  
Langsam verstehe ich, warum Sirius das Gespräch auf diese lang zurückliegende Geschichte gebracht hat. Er meint nicht nur diesen Vorfall damals.  
Er meint uns. Den Abend vor zwei Wochen.

Ich wollte mich in eine Situation begeben, in der ich mein Schicksal ganz in seine Hände lege. Es war ein verquerer Vertrauensbeweis.  
Mir wird klar, wie sehr ihn mein Aus-dem-Weg-gehen danach verletzt haben muss: Ich habe größtmögliches Vertrauen damit belohnt, dass ich ihn habe glauben lassen, ich verabscheue ihn für sein Verlangen nach körperlicher Nähe, dafür dass er sie bei mir als jemand gleichen Geschlechts gesucht hat.

„Es ... tut mir Leid", stoße ich hervor. Bin mir bewusst, wie hohl diese Worte sind, dass sie nichts ungeschehen machen.

„Nein!" Sirius rutscht vom Bett, packt mich an den Hemdaufschlägen, um mich leicht zu schütteln. „Ich will, dass es diesen Satz nicht mehr zwischen uns gibt!", knurrt er, „Ich will ihn nie wieder von dir hören, verstehst du?"

Ich schließe die Augen, atme tief ein. Ja, Sirius, ich verstehe. Auch wenn du Menschenunmögliches, den Rest unseres Lebens ohne Missverständnisse, völligem Verständnis und unabsichtlichem Verletzen, einforderst.

„Ja", antworte ich und sehe auf.

Ich beobachte, wie die Anspannung aus seinen Zügen schwindet, dafür sich in so schneller Abfolge verschiedenste Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht spiegeln, dass ich sie nicht deuten kann. Ich weiß auch nicht, welche bei diesem inneren Kampf die Oberhand gewonnen hat, denn Sirius schafft es, jeden Ausdruck aus seinem Blick und seinen Zügen zu halten.  
Er löst seine Hände, die immer noch den Stoff meines Hemdes gehalten haben und beginnt, die wenigen geschlossenen Knöpfe zu öffnen.

„Sirius,", sage ich vorsichtig, „das ist ..."

Er hebt den Kopf, um mich anzusehen.

„Falsch?", fragt er.

„Nein", versichere ich ihm und habe den Eindruck, mich auf sehr dünnem Eis wieder zu finden.

Was anderes zu sagen bleibt mir kaum übrig, will ich meine letzten Äußerungen nicht zu Lügen werden lassen.  
Ein mutwilliges Lächeln huscht so schnell, dass ich es für eine Sinnestäuschung halten könnte, über sein Gesicht.

„Unvernünftig?", schlägt er vor.

„Ja."

Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich, diesmal kann er das Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Er hat den letzten Knopf erreicht, seine Hände tauchen unter den Stoff, schließen sich um meine Hüften und fahren meinen Rücken entlang.

„Dann halte mich auf", fordert Sirius. Er neigt sich vor, seine Lippen streifen meine Schläfe, mein Ohr. „Denn du bist schließlich der Vernünftige", murmelt er.

Ja, bin ich.  
Wir sind beide im Moment nicht das, was man als emotional gefestigt bezeichnen könnte. Weder ich noch er können die langfristigen Konsequenzen hiervon überblicken ...  
Verdammt, das ist nicht fair! Mich in so eine Situation bringen, um mich dann zusehen zu lassen, wie ich mich da herauswinde.  
Ich gebe dem Druck von Sirius' Hände nach und lege mich rücklings auf den Boden. Als ich meine Beine ausstrecke, bringt er eines seiner eigenen dazwischen, kauert sich über mich und streift mir das Hemd von den Schultern, um sie zu küssen. Seine Rechte fährt über meinen Körper, mal mit der ganzen Handfläche, mal lediglich mit den Fingerspitzen.  
Ich versuche, meine Arme zu heben, aber er umklammert meine Handgelenke und drückt sie zurück auf den Boden.

„Nicht ... !" Wieder spüre ich seine Lippen, seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr. „Lass mich sehen, ob ich mich an alles erinnere."

„Sirius, du ..." _Schuldest mir nichts._Ich schlucke den Rest des Satzes gerade noch rechtzeitig hinunter: Wenn er das Gefühl hat, das zu tun, wird meine Versicherung, dass dem nicht so ist, nichts daran ändern.  
Er braucht das Gefühl, stärker zu sein als ich. Er will sich selbst beweisen, dass er noch immer ein ganzer Mann ist.  
_Soll er ... !_ Zum Teufel mit der Vernunft.

Er lässt mein rechtes Handgelenk los, um mich weiter zu streicheln und ich füge mich, gebe den Rest meiner Vorbehalte auf.  
Immerhin hat er mich nicht gefesselt, ahnt wohl, dass ich auf so etwas nach der letzten Nacht panisch reagieren würde, selbst wenn es nur im Spiel ist.

Ich schließe die Augen.  
Seine Berührungen fühlen sich wundervoll an, sind wie der Kakao: Wärmende, herrlich sinnliche Impressionen - aber nicht wirklich sexuell stimulierend.  
Der Zauber des ersten Males funktioniert nicht mehr, scheint sich abgenutzt zu haben.  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sirius das nicht als sein Versagen ansieht, Erschöpfung als Erklärung für meine ausbleibende Reaktion gelten lässt.

Sein langes Haar streift weich über meine Brust, als sein Mund sich über meinen Oberkörper bewegt, von der einen Brustwarze zur anderen wechselt, sie mit Lippen und Zunge liebkost. Seine Hand schiebt schließlich den Bund meines Slips hinab, um meine Männlichkeit von dem Stoff zu befreien und zu verwöhnen. Was diese nun doch nicht ganz gleichgültig lässt.

Sirius imitiert, wiederholt weitgehend, was ich vor vierzehn Tagen mit ihm tat. Nur küsst er mich nicht auf den Mund und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das bedauern soll.  
Die vertauschten Rollen sind absolut seltsam, ein fehlerhaftes Déjà-vu-Erlebnis ... Die Berührungen haben etwas Hypnotisches und ich frage mich, ob Sirius es ähnlich empfunden hat.  
Seine Linke hat die ganze Zeit mein Handgelenk festgehalten und ich spüre, wie er mit der anderen Hand wieder nach meinem rechten Handgelenk greift.  
Er küsst sich einen Weg von meiner Brust hinab zu meinen Bauch. Seine Lippen machen dort jedoch nicht halt, sondern wandern tiefer, nehmen den Platz seiner Hand ein.  
So heftig nach Luft ringend, dass ich mich beinah verschlucke, reiße ich die Augen auf.  
_Das_ habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht getan!

Ich spüre seinen Atem warm und abgehackt über die empfindliche Haut dort fahren. Er unterdrückt ein Lachen, verdammt! Ich glaube, Sirius genießt meinen Mangel an Erfahrung und den Umstand, dass er es ist, der ihn ausgleicht. Ich schwöre, wenn er könnte, er würde schnurren vor Zufriedenheit.  
Merlin! Wie soll ich ihn danach jemals wieder ansehen können, ohne rot zu werden?! Ich will ihm sagen, dass er das nicht tun soll – und ein anderer Teil von mir will ihn anbetteln, auf keinen Fall aufzuhören.  
Ich komme zu einem Kompromiss – sage gar nichts.

Die nächsten Minuten muss ich meine ganze Konzentration darauf verwenden, nicht irgendwie geartete Laute hervorzustoßen, beiße mir auf die Lippen.  
Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich ihn beschuldigen, mir irgendetwas ins Essen getan zu haben, das jeden vernünftigen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und jede Hemmung aus meinem Körper vertreibt.  
Irgendwann kann ich nicht anders, als mich herum zu werfen.  
Sirius umklammert meine Hüften mit beiden Händen, meine plötzlich frei gewordenen Arme suchen einen anderen Halt und ich grabe meiner Finger in sein Haar.

„Sirius!", warne ich ihn schließlich fast schreiend.

Mir ist schwindelig vor Erschöpfung, fast als wäre ich betrunken. Was für ein Glück, dass ich schon auf dem Boden liege.  
Als Sirius meine Hüften loslässt, taste ich unwillkürlich nach ihm, ich will nicht, dass er geht. Aber er zieht sich nur hoch, um sich auf gleicher Höhe neben mich fallen zu lassen.  
Ich fahre mir prüfend mit der Zunge über meine malträtierte Unterlippe. Anscheinend habe nicht fest genug auf sie gebissen, um sie zum Bluten zu bringen. Erstaunlich.

„Danke", höre ich Sirius murmeln.

„Wofür?", frage ich, fürchte, dass mein Hirn noch nicht wieder voll funktionsfähig ist.

„Dafür, dass du mir das Gefühl gegeben hast, ein absolut einzigartiger Liebhaber zu sein", entgegnet er mit kehliger Stimme.

Ich öffne die Augen und drehe den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er betrachtet mich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln und ziemlich glasig wirkendem Blick.

„Du ... ?"

Lieber Himmel! Wenn er ohne jede direkte Stimulation kommt wie ein Teenager, muss er an seiner Männlichkeit wahrhaftig nicht zweifeln!

Keine Ahnung, was für Emotionen sich auf meinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben - Verblüffung, Bewunderung – aber Sirius lacht laut auf.  
Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal dieses Lachen gehört habe, ohne jede Spur von Bitterkeit darin. Trotz meines Pikiertseins kann ich nicht anders und muss selig grinsen - was Sirius' Gelächter nur noch heftiger werden lässt.

„Dein Herumwerfen ...", keucht er, als er wieder genug Atem zum Sprechen hat, „und dass du meinen Namen gerufen hast - das war einfach zu viel!"

Ich spüre, wie mir heiße Röte ins Gesicht kriecht.

„Ich habe dich warnen wollen!", stelle ich klar, „Ich dachte, dass du es nicht gut finden würdest, wenn ich in deinen Mund ... Ich meine ...", stottere ich wie ein Idiot.

Sirius bricht erneut in Lachen aus, scheint gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Er ringt schließlich nach Luft, fährt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Oh, Moony, ich liebe dich!", stößt er unter einer weiteren Lachsalve hervor.

Um wenigstens den Anschein von Würde zu erlangen, ziehe ich den Bund meines Slips wieder hoch und verstaue alles da, wo es hingehört. Sirius beobachtet mich und versucht mit wenig Erfolg, sein wieder aufbrandendes Gelächter zu unterdrücken. Mein Hemd ziehe ich ganz aus. Volltreffer. Noch ein Fall für die Wäsche.

„Du wirst mir etwas zum Anziehen leihen müssen", knurre ich.

„Kein Problem", entgegnet Sirius grinsend, „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, in einer meiner Roben vor den anderen zu erscheinen und sie sich ihre eigene Gedanken dazu machen zu lassen ..."

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, in einer nicht ganz gelungenen Imitation Snapes. Ich greife aufs Bett, angle nach dem Kopfkissen, um es ihm ins Gesicht zu werfen und seinen nachfolgenden Protestlaut damit zu ersticken. Sirius entreißt mir das Kissen, doch anstatt mir diesen Angriff heimzuzahlen, nimmt er es, um es seiner eigentlichen Verwendung zuzuführen.  
Schlau. Es ist wirklich nicht besonders bequem auf dem Boden, wird mir verspätet bewusst, und ich setze mich ächzend auf, um mich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett zu lehnen.

„Ich kann mir Snivellus nur zu gut vorstellen. Vordergründig wird er Abscheu mimen, nur um sich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit einen runterzuholen." Sirius grinst gehässig. „Und es gefällt mir, dass er niemals erfahren wird, wie wahr seine schmutzigen Phantasien sind."

Sirius' Augen funkeln, ich beobachte kopfschüttelnd, wie er sich mit einer unglaublichen Selbstzufriedenheit wohlig räkelt.

„Aber abgesehen von unserem Tränkemeister ...", bemerkt er und streckt sich ausgiebig, „Ich glaube, der kleinen Aurorin würde es auch nicht gefallen, wüsste sie, was hier gerade abgelaufen ist."

„Tonks?", frage ich.

„Gibt's etwa noch einen anderen weiblichen Auror hier?" Sirius grinst. „Du hast nicht bemerkt, dass sie ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat?!"

Ich schnaube nur unwirsch, gehe nicht darauf ein, um ihm nicht noch weiteres Material zu liefern, sich über mich lustig zu machen.

„Du hast es _wirklich_ nicht bemerkt, oder?", fragt er und ich begreife, dass es ihm ernst ist.

„Du spinnst!", stoße ich ungläubig hervor.

Er ignoriert die Entgegnung, mustert mich.

„Magst du sie?", verlangt er zu wissen.

„Sicher mag ich sie – so wie ich Harry, Hermine und Ron mag", entgegne ich aufgebracht, „Himmel, sie ist noch ein Kind!"

Er schnaubt. „Die Blicke, die sie dir zuwirft wenn sie meint, es merke keiner, sind die einer Frau, die genau weiß, was sie will. Unterschätze sie nicht. Sie ist eine Aurorin, und das trotz ihres geringen Alters. Versuche, hinter ihre Tollpatschigkeit und ihr schräges Äußeres zu sehen: In ihren Adern fließt das Blut der Blacks – das einer Familie, deren Angehörige Meister darin sind, anderen etwas vorzuspielen."  
Er tut so, als wolle er mich in den Bauch boxen.  
„Komm schon, Moony", murmelt er mit einem schrägen Grinsen, „du hast große Übung darin. Manchmal fürchte ich, du verstehst mich besser, als ich mich selbst."

„Ich bin ein Werwolf!" Die Frustration in meiner Stimme erschreckt und verblüfft mich selbst. „Und mehr als eine Dekade älter als sie. Sieh mich doch an!"

Ich fahre mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare, um die grauen Strähnen zu verdeutlichen, zeige ihm meine Arme mit den verblassten alten weißen und den frischen geschwollenen rötlichen Narben darauf.

„Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus", hält er mir entgegen, „und weiß als solche wohl am besten, dass Äußerlichkeiten keine Bedeutung haben."

„Ich bin ..." _Mittellos. Arm._ Habe nicht einmal genug Geld, um mir ausreichend Kleidung zuzulegen. Mein Stolz lässt nicht zu, dass ich es ausspreche, stattdessen frage ich unwirsch: „Was soll das? Willst du mich verkuppeln?"

„Ja." Er ist mit einem Mal völlig ernst. „Denn ich meine, dass du etwas Glück verdient hast. Und dass du ein Idiot wärst, es an dir vorbeigehen zu lassen."

Er setzt sich auf, beugt sich vor und küsst mich nun doch auf den Mund, zärtlich, doch ohne jede sexuelle Konnotation, fast rituell, so als wolle er einen Schwur besiegeln.  
Ich starre ihn verwundert blinzelnd an, als er sich von mir löst.

„Ich schwöre dir, ihr werdet zusammenkommen!", sagt er, „Ich werde dafür sorgen - und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich in meinem Leben tue."

Nein, ich bin nicht mit den Trelawneys verwandt, habe sonst keinen Seher unter meinen Ahnen, der über das Zweite Gesicht verfügte. Aber irgendetwas haben seine leicht dahin gesagten Worte in mir ausgelöst, und ein heftiges Schaudern überläuft mich.

Ende

* * *

_**Lykon** (oder Lykaon; Lycan) war der legendären König Arkadiens, der versuchte, den Gott Zeus durch einen Trick zum Verspeisen von Menschenfleisch zu bewegen, wofür er zur Strafe in einen Wolf verwandelt wurde. Von seinem Namen soll sich der Begriff "Lykanthropie", die Krankheit, die dazu führt, dass sich ein Mensch bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelt, ableiten._


End file.
